THE ELEMENTAL STONES
by Sieghart JF
Summary: [El mundo esta siendo corrompido por la oscuridad, solo una persona es capaz de salvar al mundo, y esa persona eres tú. Dime ¿Estás dispuesta a salvar al mundo? ¿Aún a costa de tú propia vida?] Romance/Drama/Adventure/Fantasy/Friendship (S&D)
1. Prólogo

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Algunos conceptos, palabras, y nombres pertenecen a diferentes series como lo son: Fairy Tail, One Piece y Rave Master.**

**Esta historia es UA con algunas mezclas del anime/manga, utilizaré a la mayoría de los personajes de Sailor Moon, pj principales, secundarios, villanos, etc. Y algunos de ellos sufrirán pequeños cambios de personalidad... sobre todo Serena, les gustaría ver a una Serena valiente y decidida, claro sin perder su toque humoristico, torpe e inocente...? Bueno entonces LEAN, incluye romance :33**

* * *

**The elemental stones**

**Prólogo**

Era el año 1265 época medieval, donde la monarquía gobernaba el mundo entero. Así como también la magia predominaba y era común entre las personas, eso gracias al uso de los denominados_talismanes._

Este mundo estaba dividido en 4 reinos. El Reino del Norte, Genbu, en donde la magia elemental era la tierra. El Reino del Sur, Suzaku, su magia elemental era el fuego. El Reino del Este, Seiryu, siendo su magia elemental el agua, y por último el Reino considerado el más poderoso e inestable, el Reino del Oeste, Byakko que poseía como magia elemental el viento y el rayo. Y, en el centro del mundo en una región montañosa se encontraba un inmenso castillo, el Concilio de Magia. Encargado de la seguridad de todo el mundo y control de todo aquello que tuviera que ver con la magia y los talismanes. Esta organización tenía su 'líder' y conformado por 4 miembros más que eran los lacayos, por así decirlo, de este líder. Sus leyes eran bastante estrictas, teniendo como castigos, para aquellos que las rompieran, la tortura y la muerte. En el mundo, los habitantes le temían.

Para poner orden en el mundo de la magia, el Líder del Concilio decidió nombrar a las 7 personas más capacitadas y fuertes, como un tipo de guardia Real, quienes eran los encargados de salvaguardar los continentes. Ellos eran denominados con el nombre de _Ryoshi. _Aún con estas personas al frente, se habían nombrado a dos personas más poderosas que las otras 7, quienes se encargaban de trabajos de mayor importancia. Conocidos por todo el mundo como "El caballero negro y el caballero blanco". Los cuales tenían su nombre, así como su apariencia, en anonimato.

Estas 9 personas a través de los años iban siendo remplazadas por otras igualmente capacitadas. Si alguno moría en batalla o los años la dejaban incapacitada, atrás ya estaba otro para tomar aquel lugar.

.

Hasta hace algunos años, la paz del mundo parecía estable, sin embargo como en toda gran época, surgían rebeldes que querían acabar con esta paz. La oscuridad comenzó a envolver el mundo, dando origen a organizaciones poderosas que iban en contra de las reglas y quería apoderarse de todo.

El Reino de Byakko empezó a decaer, tras la muerte de su Rey y no teniendo algún remplazo, y aprovechándose de ello, una de aquellas organizaciones 'oscuras' tomó posesión de varias aldeas de este reino. De alguna manera esas zonas fueron controladas, y los habitantes fueron convertidos en esclavos, que día a día trabajaban por horas con el fin de lograr un propósito que ellos desconocían. Torturados, los habitantes de las aldeas, vieron por años lo que era el infierno. Niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos, todos por igual.

Y el Concilio Mágico, aún detectando todo eso, ningún movimiento realizó.

Diez años pasaron, la maldad siguió corrompiendo el mundo, de una manera bastante sutil. Y ese era el pretexto que se utilizaba para justificar el porque no se hacía nada. Porque, quienes se supone se encargaban de la paz del mundo, ahora daban la espalda.

Ahora, se rezaba por alguien que decidiera acabar con la oscuridad y trajera paz al mundo. Un mesías, _el enviado del bien_. Y una leyenda acerca de 4 piedras comenzó a esparcirse por todo el mundo. La cual relataba que al reunirse estas 4 piedras, desataría un poder colosal que podía salvar al mundo, así como también destruirlo.

Personas temían por ello, puesto que esas piedras realmente existían. Y que alguien pudiera encontrarles, causaba temor, porque se sabía que todas aquellas organizaciones oscuras, irían tras ellas.

.

En cierto pueblo se encontraba una gran muchedumbre alrededor de un hombre que no paraba de hablar, con su alto parlante lograba llamar la atención de todos aquellos que caminaban cerca de ahí. Entre la gente se encontraba una joven, de cabello largo y rubio amarrado en dos coletas, sus vestimenta la conformaba una pequeña blusa color beige, un chaleco café abotonado, una pequeña falda igualmente café que le llegaba 10 cm arriba de las rodillas y por debajo unas mallas blancas, calzaba unas botas cafés y llevaba a cuestas un morral de cuero. Sin embargo, lo que más destacaba de ella era un collar dorado que en medio tenía una media luna. El aspecto de la chica era bastante infantil, una apariencia de alguien de más o menos 17 años. La chica veía y escuchaba con mucha atención al sujeto, pues lo que estaba diciendo parecía ser una buena información para ella.

— ¡El concilio mágico no hace absolutamente por el reino de Byakko, y si ellos no quieren luchar entonces nosotros los cuidados debemos hacerlo! ¡Somos parte del Reino de Byakko! ¡Tengan en cuenta que nosotros también corremos peligro! ¡No hay que darle la espalda a toda esa gente nosotros también podemos luchar!

El grito del hombre parecía desesperado, mucha gente comenzó a hablar, con miradas llenas de temor. Entonces otro hombre cerca interrumpió gritando.

— ¿Acaso estas loco hombre? ¿Tienes en cuenta que las personas que tomaron posesiones de esos lugares cuentan con unos poderes inmensos? ¡Aunque hagamos uso de talismanes no podremos ganar! ¡El_Negaverso _posee un poder descomunal! y yo... no pienso arriesgar mi vida... solo nos queda esperar un milagro... esperar al mesías...

La chica rubia miraba con interés a todos a su alrededor, puesto que, le parecían interesante las reacciones de cada individuo.

El hombre del alto parlante negó, con su entrecejo fruncido. Tomó una bocanada de aire y habló, con voz más potente.

— Claro, claro, déjenle toda esa responsabilidad a una sola persona que quizás, NI SI QUIERA EXISTA. Soltó con ironía el hombre, mientras varias personas comenzaban a alegar con desesperación. Muchos con una mezcla de duda y miedo, y otras con enfado, aclamando que aquella persona en verdad existía.

— ¡EL MESÍAS NOS SALVARÁ!

— ¡PRONTO VENDRÁ EL ENVIADO DEL BIEN!

Los gritos no cesaban y el hombre del alto parlante trataba de calmar el ruido que provocaban aquellos individuos. Resopló con molestia y gritó para ser escuchado.

— Hasta que no vea con mis propios ojos a ese tal mesías, no creeré en el. El día que estos ojos lo reconozcan, lo aclamaré y gritaré con voz potente, EL ENVIADO DEL BIEN, EL MESÍAS ESTÁ AQUÍ.

El bullicio no cesaba, muchos comentaban entre ellos poniendo en duda la existencia de tal persona. La joven de coletas se alejó un poco de la multitud y parándose cerca de un puesto de frutas, siguió observando a la gente que aclamaba y gritaba por el tal mesías.

— Serena...

La chica volteó al escuchar su nombre y agacho la mirada para encontrarse con unos pequeños y... gatunos ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa Luna, encontraste información?

Preguntó la chica con curiosidad a quien le había hablado. Una pequeña gata negra que tenía en la frente una media luna. La felina asintió ante la pregunta de la rubia y esta sonrió ampliamente.

— ¡Perfecto!

El ruido que provocaba la gente al rededor empezó a aumentar, la joven rubia miró nuevamente hacía la multitud, de repente todos se callaron con la llegada de los que parecía ser un carruaje, tenía en medio un escudo que figuraba ser una cruz con dos espadas atravesadas, y por encima las letras que dictaban las palabras "CONCILIO MÁGICO". La pequeña gata negra, de manera rápida subió a los hombros de la rubia y se escondió, mientras su mirada denotaba nerviosismo y miedo.

— ¿Luna, qué pasa?- Susurró la chica al animal un tanto extrañada.

— Na-nada, solo... no hagas ruido, no hables.- Dijo la gata en voz baja.

Serena asintió. Todos al rededor parecían nerviosos, ningún ruido se escuchaba. Sin embargo, el silencio sepulcral fue interrumpido al abrirse la puerta del carruaje. Del el, salieron dos hombres uniformados con un traje blanco con franjas celestes, ambos portaban espadas a su costado izquierdo y detrás colgando un escudo. Ellos formaban parte de la guardia mágica.

Después de que ellos bajaron, bajó una joven que no aparentaba más de 17 años. Su cabello era azul y corto, con ojos azules pardo que denotaban seriedad. La joven empezó a caminar entre la multitud que le daba paso para llegar hasta el hombre del alto parlante que había comenzado el alboroto.

La pequeña gata se estremeció aún más y susurró algo que Serena no logró escuchar.

La joven de cabello azul, aclaro su garganta, de su cinturón sacó un pergamino, lo desenrolló y mirando fijamente al hombre empezó a hablar.

— A nombre del concilio de magia, y su líder, yo como representante Amy Mizuno líder del escuadrón A de estrategia, le hago constar a través de la presente que usted Len Kurosagi queda detenido por los siguientes delitos: Mal uso de talismán. Tráfico de armas y talismanes. Alboroto en vía pública. Robo...

Toda la muchedumbre escuchaba sorprendida todos los delitos enumerados por la joven. El hombre frunció el entrecejo, asustado y confundido.

— Es-espere, yo no he cometido ninguno de esos delitos.

— ¿A no?- Preguntó la peliazul enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Debe haber un error.- Gritó el hombre furico, completamente indignado de ser acusado de delitos que el no había cometido.

— El Concilio de Magia... no comete errores... Agárrenlo.

Replico la chica con voz gélida, mientras los dos guardias agarraban al hombre, quien sin dudarlo comenzó a resistirse. Todos los presentes se asustaron pues aquel hombre tenía mucha fuerza y los guardias no teniendo más remedio sacaron sus armas. Serena dio un paso adelante tomando con su mano derecha el collar que tenía en el cuello.

— Ni se te ocurra Serena.- Advirtió la gata con voz dura. La rubia un tanto renuente obedeció.

Los guardias lograron detener al hombre, lo tenía contra el suelo, completamente inmóvil, sin embargo el varón sonrió ladino, mientras que el anillo que tenía en su anular derecho comenzaba a brillar, y el cuerpo del hombre se empezó a derretir, sorprendiendo completamente a los guardias y a toda la gente.

— Un talismán liquido ¿eh?

Ambos hombres miraron a la joven quien suspiró y negó con la cabeza, chasqueó los dedos.

Serena quedó boquiabierta —Wooow...

Todos los presentes estaban completamente sorprendidos, los guardias simplemente sonrieron.

A lado de la joven miembro del Concilio, se encontraba el hombre, congelado de pies a cabeza. Rápidamente los dos guardias se acercaron para agarrarlo aunque con algo de esfuerzo porque se resbalaba, y la joven peliazul con simple movimiento de mano descongeló al hombre.

— Vamos.- Dijo mientras camina hacía el carruaje. Los guardias la siguieron con el hombre que estaba aún aturdido. empezó a forcejear aún como la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Mientras todos alrededor se acercaban entre ellos Serena quien por alguna extraña razón se sentía molesta, impotente.

— Esto... esto es una injusticia yo...

Balbuceaba el hombre tratando de zafarse, su desesperación era enorme, volteó hacía atrás con la esperanza de que alguna de las personas que se encontraba ahí protestara y lo defendiera, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejó sin habla, el brillo de esos ojos azules, su pureza, lo dejó completamente pasmado.

— Es... es...

Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, no podía dejar de ver a aquella persona que le regresaba la mirada completamente extrañada. El sonrió y, se sintió aliviado.

— Esta aquí.- Dijo llamando la atención de todos incluso la de Amy.

— ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó la joven.

— EL ENVIADO DEL BIEN.- Gritó eufórico, sin despegar su vista de aquellos ojos. La muchedumbre se alarmó y comenzó a voltear a todos lados, murmurando, preguntándose si era una broma o lo decía enserio.

— ¿De qué estas hablando?

— EL MESÍAS ESTÁ AQUÍ.- Terminó de decir con una sonrisa mientras una lagrima se escapaba de su ojo. La gente comenzó a abalanzarse contra los guardias y el carruaje, conviertiendose en un completo caos.

— Deja de decir tonterías, ya vamonos que esperan.- Dijo Amy ofuscada por la situación y los guardias empujando a la gente subieron al carruaje junto con el hombre que no paraba de repetir lo que había dicho, y lo metieron detrás. El carruaje con algo de dificultad logro partir, mientras la joven peliazul miraba por la ventana, pensativa.

_El enviado del bien..._

La gente aún se encontraba alborotada, muchos confundidos, otros alegres pero con preocupación, se preguntaban quien era el enviado del bien por que no había duda que estaba entre ellos.

Serena no se había movido de donde esta parada, su mirada seguía viendo por el camino en el que se había ido el carruaje. Se sentía extraña, la mirada y lo que había dicho aquel hombre le había sorprendido en demasía. Luna le miró y sonrió.

— Serena, vamos. Tenemos un viaje que hacer.- Dijo y la rubia sonrió y asintió, mientras una mirada de completa determinación se reflejaba en sus orbes azules.

**REGIONES MONTAÑOSAS**

El ruido del choque de espadas retumbaba por todo el bosque, algunos arboles se encontraban cortados, completamente partidos a la mitad o en su defecto hechos pedazos.

La batalla que se estaba efectuando en aquel lugar, decidiría quien era el más fuerte y por el honor. Esos eran los pensamientos del sujeto que tenía puesta una armadura negra, que con dificultad lograba esquivar los ataques de su adversario.

_Mierda, es muy rápido..._

Sin poderlo evitar fue herido con un corte en el hombro izquierdo y seguido de ello, en la pierda y abdomen, que si bien no eran cortes profundos lograron lastimarlo dejándolo aturdido, lo cual el otro sujeto aprovechó para que en un rápido movimiento lo empujara y cayera al suelo, mientras el estaba sentado encima apuntándolo con su espada.

— Vuelves a perder.- Dijo el sujeto que traía una armadura igual que el otro, solo que blanca. El de armadura negra no dijo nada, solo pasó saliva nervioso puesto que la espada estaba cerca de su cuello.

— Maldición...- Masculló enojado, no podía creer que volvía a perder frente a _él._

— Creí que esta vez ibas enserio, pero me equivoque.- Dijo el otro con voz profunda y fría mientras se podía de pie y enfundaba su espada. Extendió su diestra hacía su compañero para ayudarlo.

Sin embargo este rechazó su ayuda quitando bruscamente su mano.

— No necesito de tu ayuda.- Dijo poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Se recargó en un árbol y se quitó el casco metálico alborotando sus cabellos azabaches.

— Buenos, estas herido, debes atenderte rápido sino quieres morir desangrado.- Dijo el otro con sorna, mientras que se acomodaba las dos pañoletas que cubrían su cabeza. El de armadura negra frunció el entrecejo.

_Ni siquiera usó el casco... _Pensó aumentado con ello su enojo, el otro sujeto en lugar de usar el casco de caballero llevaba puestas dos pañoletas azules, una que cubría su cabeza y su frente un poco más abajo de las cejas y otra que le cubría la boca hasta la mitad de la nariz.

— Como sea, me divertí mucho, sirvió para distraerme un rato, espero que para la próxima vayas enserio... Endimion...

Las palabras de aquel sujeto había sido frías, sin expresión alguna, luego de decir aquello se fue dejando a su compañero furioso.

— ¿Así que eso soy para ti, _caballero blanco_, diversión. ¡MALDITO SEAS! Pero algún día te voy a derrotar... Sieghart...

Masculló mientras en sus ojos zafiro se vislumbrara la ira que tenía acumulada, volvió a tomar su casco y se lo puso. Caminó con esfuerzo tratando de no caer, Tomó su espada que yacía en el suelo y la enfundo a su costado. Los pasos de quien era conocido como el _caballero negro _fueron lentos, era obvio que necesitaba atención médica urgente.

* * *

_N/A_

_Espero haya sido de su agrado el Prólogo._

_Ojala tenga algunos comentarios._

_Reviews por favor. Prometo que habrá romance._

_Hasta el siguiente capítulo, esperando que al menos dos personas lo lean y dejen su opinión :)_


	2. Decisiones

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Algunos conceptos, palabras, y nombres pertenecen a diferentes series como lo son: Fairy Tail, One Piece y Rave Master.**

**Esta historia es UA con algunas mezclas del anime/manga, utilizaré a la mayoría de los personajes de Sailor Moon, pj principales, secundarios, villanos, etc. Y algunos de ellos sufrirán pequeños cambios de personalidad... sobre todo Serena, les gustaría ver a una Serena valiente y decidida, claro sin perder su toque humorístico, torpe e inocente...? Bueno entonces LEAN, incluye romance :33**

**Es mi primer fanfic u.u denme una oportunidad.**

* * *

**The elemental stones**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Decisiones**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONCILIO MÁGICO **

**—**Por ahora lo prudente y único que se puede hacer es mandar a guerreros de tropa a vigilar los lugares que se encuentran dominados por el Negaverso, solo a vigilar, por nada del mundo deben pelear- La fría voz de quien lideraba el Concilio era escuchada atentamente por los líderes de tropa. Todos asintieron de forma mecánica, algunos dudosos de las raras decisiones que tomaba su líder.

_¿Porqué no podemos pelear?_

Se preguntó la joven de cabellos azules. Estaba cansada de solo ir y yacer sentada sin hacer nada, tan solo observando de lejos como muchas personas eran cruelmente esclavizadas. Suspiró, lo único que había hecho eran pequeños arrestos a personas que no habían hecho cosas tan malas y que tan solo merecían un castigo leve. Pero su ética le impedía desobedecer. Había jurado ante su líder cumplir las reglas al pie de la letra. Pero, la incertidumbre seguía comiéndola por dentro.

La junta se dio por terminada y ella se retiro sin decir nada. Meditando y aclarando su maraña de pensamientos.

_¿De verdad existe el enviado del bien?_

—Amy...

La aludida volteo, encontrándose con los ojos zafiro de su progenitora que la miraban con cierta seriedad pero sin perder su toque maternal.

—Mande...

La mujer mayor la miró con intensidad leyendo cada pensamiento que por la mente de su hija pasaba. Suspiró Amy siempre sería justa, era su naturaleza, ir por el camino del bien.

—Lo que sea tengas planeado hacer, hazlo. Tienes mi permiso- dijo la mujer sin más con una sonrisa.

Amy la miró confundida, pero medito y asintió. Tenía que salir de ahí, pedir su único permiso. Y adentrarse al mundo real. La chica le sonrió a su madre y fue de inmediato a arreglar sus últimos pendientes. Hace ya tiempo ella tenía planeado hacer algo que iba en contra de su trabajo, sin embargo la causa era justificada, pero por miedo y temor a lo desconocido había desistido. Hace apenas 5 años había entrado como miembro del concilio y 2 años después había obtenido el puesto de líder estratega, su intelecto superior la había llevado hasta ahí, pero su inexperiencia en batalla, en batalla real le hacía aún una novata. Durante los últimos años como líder jamás había visto la maldad ni la oscuridad con sus propios ojos, y quería, necesitaba hacerlo. Era una cobarde en realidad, tenía miedo, pero el apoyo de su madre, segunda al mando, mano derecha de la líder del Concilio le hicieron tomar esa decisión. Además, había una esperanza, no quería ver al mundo sumergido en la oscuridad, ella creía. Creía desde su infancia la existencia de aquel ser _celestial. _Ese ser supremo, que vendría a salvar a la humanidad.

.

—Mizuno ¿son ciertos los rumores? ¿tú hija... tú hija renunció a su puesto?!

La madre de la chica miraba por una ventana, viendo el horizonte cuando llego sin más su compañera de batallas, algo agitada haciéndole ahora esa pregunta. Ella sonrió y asintió levemente. Mientras la otra mujer le miraba incrédula y preguntaba desesperada el por qué.

—Amy siempre tan justa, tímida y solitaria, sin un rumbo fijo en la vida. Ahora con valentía se adentra apenas guiada por sus instintos hacía un camino desconocido, hacía un camino que la llevará al propósito al que estaba predestinada. Ella buscará la luz, la esperanza y peleará por el bien.

**...**

Apenas podía sostenerse en pie, dos día llevaba con esas heridas abiertas y parece se le habían infectado. Era torpe para poder curarse y le daba rabia saber que era por culpa de ese prepotente.

_Maldito Sieghart..._

Llegó a un río y mojó un pañuelo para curarse las heridas por milésima vez. Decidió pasar la noche en aquel lugar, no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de moverse y si lo hacía solo lograba abrirse más las heridas. Decidió acampar ahí, prendió una fogata y se quitó la armadura, quedando con ropa de civil. Se sentó en el piso mientras pensaba en todo y nada. Aún estaba lejos de sus metas, sus propósitos.

Demasiado lejos.

Estaba tan concentrado que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando escucho el ruido de una rama quebrarse. De inmediato se puso en guardia.

— ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo pero no respondieron, escuchó como a lo lejos se movían unos arbustos y sacó su espada — ¿Quién eres? Muéstrate- ordenó con voz alta.

Poco a poco los arbustos se fueron abriendo más, el muchacho de cabellos azabaches frunció el ceño. La silueta de una mujer era lo que lograba vislumbrar en la oscuridad.

—Disculpe si lo asuste- se escuchó decir —So-solo caminaba no era mi intención- y de las sombras salió una chica de cabellos cortos y azules que sonreía nerviosa.

El joven suspiró sin embargo no bajó su arma y siguió mirando con recelo a la chica.

—¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar.

—M-mi nombre es Amy... solo Amy- dijo un tanto nerviosa, aún así su voz sonó firme.

El pelinegro frunció el entrecejo, el rostro de la chica se le hacía familiar, estaba seguro que en alguna ocasión la había visto, pero no recordaba donde.

—¿Y que hace una chica como tú en este lugar? ¿Sabes que hay muchos bandidos en estos alrededores?

_¿Como yo? _pensó la chica un tanto ofendida.

—Lo sé, pero puedo defenderme sola, permiso- respondió la chica con el ceño fruncido y siguió caminado pasando a lado del joven quien sonrió ladino, sin embargo aquella sonrisa se le borró al instante siendo remplazada por una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida por la peliazul.

—¿Estas bien?- dijo la chica quedando a la altura del pelinegro, notando de inmediato que su ropa se teñía de rojo.

—N-no es nada solo son unos pequeños rasguños.

—Pero estas sangrando- la chica miró preocupada al sujeto y de su bolsa que traía a lado sacó un pañuelo para limpiar las heridas.

—No lo hagas- masculló el joven deteniendo las acciones de la chica.

—Esas heridas están infectadas, sino te atiendes te puede incluso dar gangrena- dijo la chica seria ante la necedad que mostraba el azabache.

—¿Y tú eres doctora o algo?- preguntó con ironía.

—Algo así, sé algunas cosas básicas sobre primeros auxilios- respondió la chica —Déjame curarte, en cuanto lo haga me voy-

El muchacho sin más asintió y se dejó curar por la chica. Y en efecto, las heridas comenzaban a infectarse haciendo más laborioso el trabajo de la joven. El pelinegro se sorprendió que la chica llevara consigo todo ese equipo de primeros auxilios.

—Por cierto... soy... Darien- dijo el azabache mientras la chica seguía con su labor, ella solo asintió y sonrió.

Pronto la joven terminó. Y se sentó enfrente del chico, siendo separados por la pequeña fogata.

—Listo, estoy segura que así no se te infectarán y las heridas cerraran.

—Gracias.

La peliazul miró al joven un tanto dudosa, el lo notó y suspiró.

—Me las hice en una pelea...- dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la chica.

—Ya veo, no eran profundos pero parece que la espada de tu adversario era bastante filosa- dijo la chica viendo la armadura negra que tenía cortes en las zonas en las que el pelinegro tenía sus heridas. El asintió y resopló maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Pero entonces la peliazul frunció el ceño, sin despegar la vista de aquella armadura que se le hacía bastante familiar, vio un escudo y ensanchó los ojos sorprendida.

—Tú eres...-

—¡Corre!

Escuchó un gritó tras de si que interrumpió sus palabras, sintió como alguien la había saltado. Todo pasó en cámara lenta para sus ojos azules.

Ahora una chica de cabellos rubios amarrados en dos graciosas coletas estaba tirada, encima de Darien, quien ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar.

El rostro de ambos estaba separado por unos cuantos centímetros, Darien no se movió, se quedo observando a la chica que se quejaba por el dolor del golpe, aún estando encima de él.

Sus cabellos dorados contrastaban con los cabellos azabaches de él. La joven se quejó y abrió los ojos encontrándose con los orbes zafiros del caballero. Se miraron por unos segundos, que parecieron horas, él sentía aquella pureza de esos ojos azul claro, una ternura inexplicable y una paz reconfortante. Mientras ella veía en esos ojos zafiro la rudeza, madurez, pero también aquella calidez y protección que destellaban.

—¡Serena!

Aquel trance en el que se encontraban los dos se rompió abruptamente al escuchar el grito de...

Una gata.

Amy miró sorprendida a la felina, quedándose sin habla.

—E-esa gata habló- dijo con dificultad, mientras la pequeña gata se escondía entre unas rocas.

—Hasta cuando piensas quitarte, _Cabeza de chorlito...- _dijo el azabache algo mosqueado.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste, idiota?- respondió la chica parándose rápidamente y viendo al joven enojada, el sonrió con mofa.

—CABEZA DE CHORLITO- dijo mientras también se levantaba.

— ¡No me digas así!- la chica gruñó y le dio un puntapié.

— ¡Ahg! Eres una salvaje, niña- se quejó el pelinegro y comenzaron con una pelea verbal.

La gata suspiró.

— ¡Bien, basta los dos!- gritó la felina y de inmediato se callaron.

— ¡No me jodas, enserio esa gata hablo!- dijo Darien frunciendo el ceño. El pequeño animal subió a los hombros de la chica rubia.

Amy aún veía algo sorprendida a la gata.

— ¿Cómo es posible que una... gata pueda hablar?- cuestionó. Serena volteó a ver a la peliazul.

—Bueno es una larga historia- dijo sonriendo, para después fruncir el ceño —Ah... eres tú...

— ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó Amy confundida.

—Amy del concilio mágico, líder de no sé qué, arrestaste a un hombre en Balam- dijo la chica mirándola con seriedad. Amy sintió esa mirada profunda e inquisidora.

—Ya veo, estabas ahí...

La rubia asintió —Ese hombre era inocente ¿sabes?- prosiguió la chica con una mirada seria, la peliazul asintió sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia.

—Lo sé, por eso antes de partir... lo dejé en libertad- masculló un tanto apenada. Serena le miró sorprendida pero luego le sonrió y apoyó su mano en su hombro, Amy le miró confundida y también sonrió.

Darien quien se había mantenido al margen, frunció el entrecejo al escuchar las últimas palabras de la peliazul.

—¿A que te refieres con eso de "antes de partir"?- preguntó el pelinegro con seriedad, ahora ya recordaba de donde la conocía.

—Renuncié a mi puesto...- dijo la Amy en un suspiro, Darien alzó las cejas mientras Serena mascullaba un 'Oh' consternada.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

—Porque... estoy en busca de algo...- contesto volviéndose a sentar mientras miraba fijamente el fuego de la fogata.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Yo también estoy en busca de algo!- exclamó la rubia sonriendole a Amy.

— ¿Tu cerebro acaso?- dijo el pelinegro mordaz.

—Idiota te voy a...

—Serena- advirtió la gata con voz dura.

— ¡El empezó!- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía un puchero. Darien sonrió por lo bajo.

Amy sonrió y posó su atención en la rubia que miraba al azabache molesta —Entonces ¿qué estas buscando... Serena?

La chica dejó su pelea visual con el azabache al escuchar a la peliazul.

— Estoy buscando las _piedras __elementales_- dijo con una gran sonrisa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Darien abrió los ojos como plato al igual que Amy.

— Debes de estar bromeando cabeza de chorlito- dijo el chico soltando una gran carcajada, Serena lo miró feo.

—Yo nunca bromeo.

—Serena, no te ofendas pero es que... esas piedras son... muy difíciles de conseguir, además no se sabe con exactitud que existan- dijo Amy.

— Por supuesto existen, mi madre me lo dijo- dijo Serena seria.

El azabache iba a soltar otro de sus comentarios mordaces pero desistió.

—Yo también creo que existen- dijo Darien mirando a Serena y luego a Amy.

—Por supuesto existen, esas piedras son la pieza vital de cada reino- hablo la gata —Cada una esta resguardada por el heredero del reino, dicho de otra manera por los príncipes o princesas, según el caso, aunque tengo entendido que en cada reino es una princesa...

Los tres chicos miraron a la gata atentos, prestando atención a lo que decía.

—¿Saben? se siente extraño y patético ponerle atención a una gata- dijo Darien mientras Luna gruño ofendida, por la frente de Serena y Amy corrió una gota.

—Tiene razón...

—Como sea dime Amy ¿Qué se supone que estas buscando tú?- preguntó el moreno volviendo al tema inicial, la chica suspiró.

—Al _Enviado del bien_- dijo la chica apenas con voz audible.

Darien levanto una ceja, no pensaba, por el aspecto de la chica que ella creyera en esas cosas —¿El enviado del bien?

—Sé que, hay una posibilidad de que no exista tal persona pero, aquel sujeto, el de Balam, me lo dijo con mucha seguridad, de que en verdad existía.

Serena se mantuvo al margen, recordando las palabras de aquel sujeto.

—Pero dime Serena ¿Tú para que estás buscando las piedras elementales?- cuestionó Amy a la rubia, la cual parecía ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Darien la miró, con curiosidad.

—Mi mamá, hace mucho tiempo, me dijo que había cuatro piedras, que representaban los 4 elementos vitales del planeta, la tierra, el agua, el fuego, y el aire que siendo el más apacible pero a la vez el más furioso se fusionó con el rayo. Dijo que, al juntar esas 4 piedras un poder sumamente colosal se desataba, que servía tanto para el bien, como para el mal. Y yo pienso encontrar tal poder... para erradicar la oscuridad que asecha y con ello salvar al mundo- contestó la chica mirando fijamente la fogata.

Tanto Amy como Darien se quedaron callados, no sabiendo exactamente que responder hasta que...

—No sé si eres valiente o alguien realmente estúpido e ingenuo- habló el azabache con una sonrisa sarcástica — ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿Piensas que solo es ir por las piedras tan fácil, obtenerlas y poder controlar tal poder como si fuera cualquier cosa? No me hagas reír, ¿tienes idea de cuantas personas están tras ellas? Personas que no estuvieron ni cerca de conseguirlas, y ahora vienes tú, fanfarroneando diciendo que las conseguirás y con ellas salvarás al mundo, cuando se nota que no eres más que una niña tonta con cara bonita, infantil, llorona y caprichosa, como una damisela en peligro que sólo espera ser salvada por su caballero, mejor regresa a tú casita y sigue escuchando esos cuentos de hadas que tu mami te relata antes de dormir- dijo con voz fría, sin mostrar una expresión alguna, pero era evidente su enojo, estaba realmente cabreado.

La peliazul se mantuvo en silencio, viendo la reacción de Serena, la cual tras cada palabra cargada de enojo e ironía por parte del azabache, la rubia apretaba los puños, sin embargo notó aquel destello de tristeza y furia, cuando mencionó a la madre de la susodicha.

—Tú... tú no sabes nada... yo no soy una niña... llorona...- la voz de la rubia se escuchaba neutra, apacible, pero su mirada permanecía en el suelo —Yo... yo voy a conseguir esas piedras... hice una promesa- continuó mientras con su mano derecha apretaba con fuerza aquel collar en forma de media luna —YO VOY A SALVAR AL MUNDO- dijo levantando la vista hacía el azabache, sus ojos fulguraban un destello de determinación. Darien sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espina.

_"Sus ojos, esos ojos tan llenos de pureza y determinación son inconfundibles, el mesías existe..."_

La peliazul recordó entonces las palabras de aquel sujeto de Balam, sintió una calidez en su pecho tras ver aquella mirada de Serena, sonrió para sus adentros.

—¡Ahí esta! ¡atrapadla!- se escuchó el grito de alguien entre los arbustos, los tres chicos en reflejo se pusieron en guardia y los ataques no se hicieron esperar, una ráfaga de balas mágicas los rodearon y comenzaron a esquivarlos con rapidez.

—Mierda ¿pero quién demonios?- Darien esquivaba a duras penas los ataques, sus heridas no ayudaban mucho y sintió como una había logrado rozarle, maldijo entre dientes.

— ¡Son los sujetos de hace rato!- gritó Serena quien se preocupaba más por cubrir a la pequeña felina que se aferraba a su hombro.

Amy esquivaba tratando de ubicar a los atacantes, pero la oscuridad no le facilitaba para nada aquella tarea, vio por el rabillo del ojo como alguien pasaba a su lado, el ataque iba directo para el malherido azabache.

— ¡Cuidado!

El moreno, reaccionó tarde...

— _¡Ryusei!_

Una patada, certera al rostro del enemigo, quien tenía una mascara con un símbolo extraño, que bien pudo reconocer Amy como del "Negaverso". El sujeto cayó pesadamente al suelo, totalmente noqueado. Sorprendida miró la escena, al igual que Darien que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Esa velocidad y fuerza habían sido increíbles, Serena le había salvado el trasero.

El cuerpo de la rubia estaba rodeado de una luz dorada, mientras su collar resplandecía. El pelinegro la miraba incrédulo, entonces la chica volteo a mirarle, sonriendo de lado.

—Entonces ¿Quién es la damisela en peligro?

* * *

Primer capítulo, al fin. ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Excelente, bueno, regular, malo, pésimo, horrendo?

Muchas gracias a las tres persona que se animaron en dejar un comentario.

Camony: Gracias por el comentario, espero no defraudaros

Gabi kahio pierce: Trataré de actualizar más rápido, y gracias me alegra que os guste la idea.

: Espero realmente superar tus expectativas, y sí, es un tipo de época medieval, aunque gracias a la magia se pueden lograr muchas cosas, ya veréis en qué. Gracias por el comentario.

Ojalá os guste el capítulo.

Reviews, PER FAVORE XD

Prometo que habrá romance.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo


	3. La chica Raiden

**Sailor Moon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Algunos conceptos, palabras, y nombres pertenecen a diferentes series como lo son: Fairy Tail, One Piece y Rave Master.**

**Esta historia es UA con algunas mezclas del anime/manga, utilizaré a la mayoría de los personajes de Sailor Moon, pj principales, secundarios, villanos, etc.**

* * *

**THE ELEMENTAL STONES**

**Capítulo 2**

**La chica _Raiden_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_El cuerpo de la rubia estaba rodeado de una luz dorada, mientras su collar resplandecía. El pelinegro la miraba incrédulo, entonces la chica volteo a mirarle, sonriendo de lado._

_—Entonces ¿Quién es la damisela en peligro?_

No hubo tiempo para que el ofuscado pelinegro le contestara, ya estaban completamente rodeados por más hombres. Él se levantó con esfuerzo dispuesto a atacar, miles de balas mágicas los rodearon.

_— _¡Quédate atrás estás herido!- gritó la rubia esquivando con facilidad cada bala, el aludido apretó los dientes furioso.

— ¡Tetsusō!- gritó Darien mientras su brazo se convertía en una lanza de hierro, y golpeaba a 5 sujetos que estaban a punto de atacarlo —No necesito que nadie me proteja- dijo y su mano regresó a la normalidad.

_"¿Una lacrima de hierro?_"

— ¡Kanketsusen!- frente a Amy el piso se congelo y se formó una torre de picos de hielo, derribando con ello a varios enemigos, los ataques de parte de aquellos hombres disminuyeron, ya quedaban pocos.

— ¡Atacad a esa mocosa!- gritó un sujeto mientras 6 iban tras Serena, Darien que se quitaba de encima a uno lo notó y corrió hacía a ella para 'salvarla'

_"Así quedaremos a mano"_

— ¡Tenryō!- la rubia sacó de sus manos una especie de haces dorados que terminaron por derrotar a los 6 sujetos que iban a atacarla, el último que quedaba corrió, pero curiosamente uno de esos ataques lo siguió, hasta lograr herirlo y derribarlo.

—Yo tampoco necesito que nadie me proteja- dijo la chica con una sonrisa ladina, el pelinegro bufó en respuesta.

Amy miró a los sujetos que ahora se encontraban tirados en el piso, confirmando entonces que efectivamente eran soldados del 'Negaverso'.

— ¿Estás bien Luna?- preguntó la rubia a la felina que salía detrás de unas rocas, asintió y la chica suspiró aliviada —Eso estuvo cerca.

— ¿Por qué te atacaban, Serena?- preguntó Amy con mirada seria y reflexiva, el pelinegro se sentó esperando también una respuesta.

— No tengo idea, supongo que por andar merodeando, ellos estaban cerca del río, yo quise acercarme y ellos me lo impidieron, golpeé a uno y comenzaron a perseguirme- dijo de manera tranquila, la peli azul asintió mientras una gota de sudor resbala por su nuca, miró a Darien y Serena.

— ¿Saben? pese a sus diferencias y peleas infantiles, hacen un buen equipo, los tres se coordinan bastante bien- habló Luna, robándole las palabras a Amy quién sonrió.

Darien se mantuvo en silencio mientras se veía la herida de su pierna que no parecía ser gran cosa, solo un rasguño.

—Déjame ver...- la rubia se acerco peligrosamente al azabache quien confundido vio como ella ponía sus manos en su pecho, su collar comenzó a brillar nuevamente y, de la nada, las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo se curaron.

Amy y Darien estaban totalmente estupefactos.

—N-no no sabía que podías hacer eso- dijo la peliazul quien no salía de su asombro.

—El talismán de Serena es bastante extraño y complejo, las habilidades que le concede son extraordinarias- dijo la felina con orgullo.

El azabache frunció el ceño — ¡Genial! otra cosa más que debo agradecerle a la cabeza hueca- dijo mosqueado.

—De nada, idiota- contesto la chica mientras le enseñaba la lengua en un gesto infantil. Tanto Luna como Amy rieron.

—Me sorprendí eres realmente muy veloz- dijo la peliazul un tanto entusiasmada, la rubia sonrió.

—He estado entrenando durante años para lograr dominar un poco el poder de ese talismán, aún me falta...- respondió con modestia.

Darien susurró unas cuantas maldiciones, mientras veía a la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

Serena se puso seria de repente.

—Sabes, he llegado a una conclusión Amy, ambas tenemos un camino parecido, tu, encontrar al "enviado del bien" y yo conseguir las piedras elementales, lo cual lleva a un mismo propósito... salvar al mundo.

La susodicha asintió, adivinado más o menos a donde quería llegar la rubia con eso, el azabache se mantuvo al margen, pero interesado en lo que estaba por decir la chica.

—Entonces- prosiguió la rubia — ¿Por qué no, formamos una alianza? ¡Un equipo!- soltó, con entusiasmo y sonriendo ampliamente.

—Sería bueno tenerte en el equipo Amy, necesitamos a un buen estratega y tú eres la indicada- prosiguió Luna quien también sonreía.

La chica se quedó callada, pensativa. Miró al suelo como si este le fuera a dar una respuesta, aún estaba dudosa en responder. La rubia se mantuvo seria esperando la respuesta de la peli azul, sin presionar.

—¿Sabes Serena?- Amy habló por fin —A primera vista pareces ser una simple chica, común sin ningún tipo de habilidad extraordinaria, ignorante de todo aquello que está pasando en nuestro mundo ahora, a veces nos dejamos llevar por las apariencias, así como ya lo hizo Darien- el susodicho bajó la mirada molesto —Pero, hay algo en ti, que me hace creer que en verdad, eres alguien que logra lo que se propone, sin embargo, yo estoy buscando al _enviado del bien, _y no sólo eso, yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarle a derrotar al mal, ese es mi camino-

Serena le miró algo dudosa, pensando que ella no estaba dispuesta a unirse a ella.

—Aun así, me parece que ya he logrado uno de mis propósitos- la peliazul continuó mirando fijamente a la rubia —Entonces... me uniré a ti, te ayudaré- dijo con determinación.

— ¡Yeihh! ¡Entonces está decidido!- exclamó Serena con júbilo y se posiciono delante de Amy poniendo su mano frente a ella -Somos un equipo, ¿no?

—Lo somos- dijo Luna que era cargada con el otro brazo de Serena, la felina posó su pata encima de la mano de la rubia y miró a la peliazul que sonreía divertida.

—Un equipo- dijo Amy poniendo también su mano, al contacto Serena levanto la suya levantando con ella las manos de la chica y la gata.

— ¡Salvaremos al mundo!

—Si ese es el caso, creo que necesitaran, de, bueno alguien como yo- habló el azabache por primera vez, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacía las chicas con una sonrisa arrogante.

Serena frunció el ceño.

—No necesitamos _algo _como tú- dijo en tono despectivo y molesto.

—Oh por supuesto que sí, si están conmigo será más seguro, porque para tú información, yo soy el Caballero Negro, Endimión.

_"Entonces estaba en lo correcto..."_

— ¿Y eso qué? Caballero o no para mi eres un idiota- comentó la rubia. El pelinegro la miró molesto y antes de que empezaran una pelea verbal Amy intervino.

—No me malinterpretes Darien pero ¿Por qué dices que estando contigo será más seguro?- preguntó la chica. Darien se volvió hacía ella y suspiró.

—Me sorprende que no lo sepas, pero ayer me llegó un mensaje diciendo que el uso de talismanes desde ahora era ilegal, a menos que fueras parte del Concilio Mágico, siendo un civil está prohibido. Una nueva ley de nuestro líder- dijo con voz calmada pero molesta.

Amy lo miró incrédula — ¿Eso quiere decir que si me ven con un talismán me meterán a prisión?- preguntó mientras el azabache asentía.

—Sigo sin entender porque contigo estaremos más seguras- dijo Serena frunciendo la cejas en un gesto algo cómico. Darien suspiró controlando sus impulsos por soltar algún comentario mordaz.

—Amy ya no forma parte del concilio, si las ven usando un talismán las atraparán. Pero si están conmigo no habrá motivos para hacerlo, digamos que ante los soldados de bajo rango soy una especie de superior, ustedes serían algo así como mis... ayudantes y por mi tienen permiso de usar talismanes.

—Eso no me agrada...- Serena masculló entre dientes. Mientras la peliazul parecía procesar la información y la pregunta que más rondaba en su cabeza era ¿Por qué? qué le hacía tomar esas decisiones al líder del Concilio.

—Creo que tienes razón...

— ¡No Amy!

—Serena, él tiene razón, yo ya no soy nadie en el Concilio, y no quiero arriesgarte y que nos atrapen, sigo sin entender esa tonta ley, pero aun así, si estamos con él, pasaremos... desapercibidas... supongo.

La rubia resopló con molestia.

— Creo que es lo mejor y como dije antes, los tres hacen una buena combinación, creo que algo bueno saldrá de esto...- habló Luna sonriendo.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Soy parte del... "equipo"?- dijo el pelinegro con sorna, mientras la rubia le dirigía una mirada asesina.

— Bienvenido al equipo, Darien- dijeron Amy y la felina mientras Serena maldecía entre dientes.

—Muy bien ¿ahora cuál es el siguiente paso?- preguntó Darién

— ¿Cuál crees tú? ir por la piedra del _viento y rayo _por supuesto, genio- respondió la rubia con tono irónico mientras comenzaba a caminar con Luna en sus hombros —Vamos.

Amy la siguió y el azabache frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esta por allá? ¿Acaso tu sabes su ubicación?- inquirió el pelinegro con sorna mientras también caminaba.

—Si no me equivoco, en esa dirección está la Capital de Byakko... Havā- dijo Amy mientras caminaba a lado de la rubia quien sólo sonrió y asintió.

—Es probable que ahí este la piedra...

—Y sí así es, seguramente habrá muchos soldados del _Negaverso_ incluso puede que ahí este... su líder- dijo Darien mientras se terminaba de poner su casco de Caballero.

—Lo lograréis ustedes son fuertes- replico Luna con tono orgulloso.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

Caminaron por varios minutos entre el espeso bosque estaba algo oscuro, pero aún no era muy tarde.

Serena, Luna y Amy iban conversando, mientras Darien quien iba atrás de ellas las observaba.

_Endimion..._

El pelinegro escuchó aquel susurro, sintiendo una presencia detrás de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina, reconociendo aquella voz fría de inmediato. Miró hacia todos lados, alerta, pero no lograba vislumbrar nada.

— ¿Que fue...?

—¡Ya casi llegamos!- exclamó Serena en tono alegre, mientras Luna la reprendía, alegando que no era buena idea que se hicieran notar.

_Tú no deberías estar con ellas, Endimion. Tú ya tienes un lugar al que perteneces..._

Escuchó nuevamente aquel susurro, empezó a sudar frío mientras su respiración se agitaba. Sólo escuchaba a lo lejos el eco de las voces de las chicas. Seguía volteando hacía todos lados, el frío susurro le retumbaba en los oídos, aquella voz, le hacía estremecerse.

—Idiota...

—Caballero...

— ¿Darien estás bien?-

El pelinegro reaccionó, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Serena lo veía con el ceño fruncido, mientras Amy y Luna lo veían con preocupación, el pelinegro estaba pálido.

—S-sí... es sólo que sentí una presencia, como si alguien nos siquiera- respondió mientras ellas asentían, aunque Serena muy poco convencida.

—Hay que estar alertas por si acaso, debe haber muchos soldados por aquí- les dijo Luna.

Sin embargo, cuando voltearon a ver lo que era la Gran Capital de famoso Reino de Byakko se quedaron helados. Ruinas, inmundicia, desolación, era el paisaje de la cuidad de Havā. Todo estaba completamente destruido. Lo único que quedaba de pie e intacto era el imponente castillo de Tenjō, que se lograba vislumbrar en la punta de una gran montaña, suponían que ahí se encontraba el líder del Negaverso.

En el lugar, en todas partes para ser especifico, había banderas de esta organización oscura , símbolo de que se habían apoderado de ese lugar.

—No me imagino a cuantas personas pudieron haber matado- dijo Darien con seriedad.

—Q-que crueldad, tantas personas inocentes...- habló Amy con la voz quebrada, había estado tanto tiempo en la ignorancia, se sintió una completa inútil.

—M-malditos... MALDITOS BASTARDOS SALGAN DE DONDE ESTÉN, COBARDES ACABARÉ CON USTEDES- gritó Serena completamente cabreada, fuera de sí.

—Serena, cálmate...

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Luna?! ¡Mira lo que han hecho! ¡Eso hijos de...

No pudo terminar la frase cuando una explosión seguida de otras más, retumbaron en el lugar. Todos habían reaccionado a tiempo. Luna ahora estaba siendo cargada por Amy y Serena que estaba completamente petrificada se encontraba en los brazos del idiota... Darien.

—Estén alertas... estamos completamente rodeados- dijo Luna con tono frío, había humo por todos lados y no se lograba ver nada.

Serena rápidamente se bajó de los brazos del pelinegro y se alejó de él como si fuera la peste. Él sonrió con arrogancia.

— ¿Por qué no nos atacan?- preguntó la rubia mirando a todos lados.

—Posiblemente están esperando a que se disipe el humo...

Aun cuando el humo se estaba disipando no se lograba vislumbrar nada. Sin embargo el agudo oído de Luna logro escuchar lo que parecía una señal.

— ¡Chicos estén alerta!

Pero al momento de decir aquello una haz de luz inundo todo el lugar, tan rápido como un _rayo_ y tan fuerte como un _trueno. _Ninguno había logrado mover un solo musculo.

—S-sugoi- mascullo Serena totalmente maravillada.

El humo ya se había disipado y ahora se lograba ver como al menos 15 soldados estaban en el suelo, parecía estaban quemados debido a un gran choque eléctrico. Y en medio de ellos había una chica parada de espaldas. Alta de complexión delgada pero resistente, cabello castaño que iba amarrado en una sencilla coleta. Llevaba puesta una chaqueta sin manga negra, un pantalón del mismo color, calzando una botas estilo militar café, y en su espalda un pequeño morral donde dentro también llevaba unas flechas de metal y a su costado un hermoso arco igualmente de metal.

El lugar se quedó en completo silencio. Darien, Amy y Luna estaban petrificados en su lugar. Nadie se movía, ni siquiera aquella chica misteriosa.

— ¡Eso ha sido completamente genial!- gritó Serena de manera escandalosa irrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado. — ¡Increíble, majestuoso! ¡Les has pateado el trasero de una manera épica!- salto mientras daba golpes en el aire — ¡Llegaste y BAM! ¡Con ese rayo y ahora lucen como pollos rostizados! ¡Y...!- su cantaleta fue interrumpida por una flecha que le pasó rozando su cabeza, quedándose completamente en blanco.

— ¿Quién carajos son ustedes?- inquiero la castaña con tono serio e inexpresivo. Estaba apuntando con su arco y flecha hacía Serena.

—O-oye...

—No voy a repetirlo ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- volvió a preguntar la chica ahora con el ceño fruncido —Ustedes dos- dijo mirando hacía Amy y Darien, el cual aún traía puesto el casco, mientras Luna era completamente ignorada —No parecen ser de Byakko...

Todos la miraron con extrañeza

— ¿Cómo... lo sabes?- se atrevió a preguntar Amy. La chica la miró mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella, esta por instinto retrocedió.

—Tú...- dijo la castaña quedando frente a Amy —Eres de... Seiryū ...- la susodicha tragó duro —Y tú...- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose al caballero, mirándolo detenidamente, hasta toparse con algo que la dejó seria. Su ceño se frunció y sus rasgos delicados mostraban dureza —Tú... ¡un maldito bastardo!- gritó con enojo mientras lanzó una patada al pelinegro quien alcanzó a reaccionar.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa mocosa?!- cuestionó Darien deteniendo a duras penas el pie de la chica, quien lo seguía presionando con fuerza.

— ¿Y todavía lo preguntas... _Caballero Negro- _dijo la castaña mientras con rapidez giraba su cuerpo y con su otro pie lograba patear al casco del azabache quien a pesar de traer aquella protección, sintió el fuerte golpe retumbarle la cabeza.

—Tú que se supone deberías proteger este reino, un idiota que lo único que hace es pasear y alardear que es fuerte, cuando en realidad es un maldito cobarde y no hace justicia por todos los caídos de este lugar- inquiero la chica con rabia.

Darien la miró, el golpe realmente lo había aturdido.

—Yo no...

—Y tú- dijo ahora volteando a ver a Amy que estaba helada en su lugar —Otra inútil del Concilio- en una de sus manos se acumuló una especie de energía eléctrica, con el puño cerrado se dirigió hacia la peliazul, quién había bajo su guardia tras escuchar las últimas palabras de la castaña. El puño de esta estaba a punto de golpearle pero la mano de alguien más la detuvo.

—Oe, oe. no voy a permitir que golpees a mis amigos- dijo la rubia con rostro serio y voz fría. Su diestra había detenido sin dificultad el puño de la chica, quién la veía entre asombrada y enojada.

—No cabe duda que eres originaria de Byakko...- dijo la chica castaña mientras con su otra mano lanzó un golpe hacía el rostro de la rubia quien logró esquivarlo para ahora ella le lanzara una patada haciéndola retroceder.

—Así es, soy del Valle Senpū- contesto Serena.

—Ya veo- dijo la chica misteriosa sacudiéndose sus ropas, y sin más le sonrió a la rubia —Eres fuerte... me agradas, soy Lita, mejor conocida como la chica _Raiden..._- y le tendió su mano a una Serena confundida.

_"Sí que es bipolar"_

—Ah... S-serena- dijo ella tomando la mano de la otra estrechándola.

—Entonces ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica Lita ignorando olímpicamente a Darien y Amy, y claro a Luna también.

—VINIMOS en busca de algo- respondió la rubia recalcando el vinimos, la castaña miró de reojo a la peliazul y el pelinegro.

—Oh, claro, has dicho que son tus amigos ¿cómo es eso posible? ser amiga de unos cobardes del Concilio no te dejará nada bueno- dijo la chica despectivamente

—Amy y Darien no son ningunos cobardes.

—Nunca han hecho nada por los pueblos caídos de Byakko y se esconden en las faldas del Concilio dejan que organizaciones oscuras destruyan casas, maten personas, esclavicen a unos cuantos para fines malvados ¿eso no los hace cobardes?

Amy bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzada, mientras Darien miraba a otro lado.

—Ellos han recapacitado... ahora pelearan por el bien de la humanidad, pelearemos juntos para derrotar a la oscuridad que acecha al mundo- replico Serena sin titubear —Yo confío en ellos...

La peliazul miró a la rubia totalmente sorprendida, mientras el azabache bajó la protección de su casco sólo sonrió.

—Solo quiero aclararte algo- habló Darien con tono serio dirigiéndose a la castaña que lo veía con cara de pocos amigos —Yo no soy el caballero encargado de proteger este reino, los dos reinos que están bajo mi protección son Genbu y Susaku... Byakko y Seiryū están bajo la protección de... del _Caballero Blanco... Sieghart._

La chica Lita frunció el entrecejo —Nunca lo he visto por aquí...

—Eso es porque a él nunca le ha importado realizar las tareas que se le han encomendado, él es una persona sumamente despiadada, arrogante y egoísta, que le importa un bledo lo que pasa en este mundo, el sólo ve por sus propios intereses- soltó el pelinegro con verdadera molestia mientras se quitaba su casco, como si este de repente lo empezará a asfixiar.

—Entiendo...

— ¿Caballero Blanco? ¿O sea que hay otro como el idiota?- preguntó Serena a Luna quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen.

—Según tengo entendido es clasificado como la persona más poderosa, después del Líder del Concilio- respondió la felina.

Lita alzó las cejas —Esa gata habló- dijo un tanto sorprendida.

—Es una larga historia- dijo Serena mientras en su frente se escurría una gota de sudor.

—Como sea, entonces mi verdadero enemigo es ese tal Sieghart- dijo la castaña con seriedad —Por cierto, aún no me responden que es lo que hacen aquí, ¿qué es eso que buscan?

—Las piedras elementales- contestaron los tres chicos, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

— ¿Es enserio?

— ¿Te parece que bromeamos?- dijo con frialdad el azabache.

Lita rió —No claro que no, ¿entonces la que buscan ahora es la piedra del viento y rayo?

—Así es, y creemos que esta en el castillo- habló Amy.

—Ahí está el líder del Negaverso, pero lo más probable es que realmente aquella piedra este ahí, bajo su protección- dijo la castaña, viendo hacía el castillo.

—Obtendremos esa piedra, les patearemos el trasero y la obtendremos de eso no hay duda- dijo Serena con firmeza y una gran sonrisa —Y con ello liberaremos de la oscuridad al reino.

Lita miró a la rubia mientras sentía como aquella seguridad le era contagiada.

—Los ayudaré entonces...

Amy y Darien voltearon a ver a la castaña, con sorpresa. Mientras la rubia y Luna sonrieron.

—Tenemos los mismos objetivos, además son enemigos fuertes, lo sé de antemano...

—Tu... has vivido bajo el sufrimiento de lo que es una guerra en contra de la oscuridad, has sentido lo que es el dolor en persona... viste a tus seres queridos morir... estuviste sola durante mucho tiempo y lo único que quieres es hacer justicia en el reino que te vio nacer, en tu hogar...

—Serena...

—Tu y yo nos parecemos de algún modo- continua la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa a la castaña —Estoy segura de que si unimos fuerzas, seremos capaces de derrotar a quien sea... derrotaremos a aquellos que se atrevieron a invadir nuestro reino, juntos...- la chica miró a Amy, Darien y Luna quienes asintieron, al igual que Lita.

— ¡Iosh! ¡NUESTRO PRIMER OBJETIVO ES LIBERAR A BYAKKO DE LA OSCURIDAD!

El grito determinante de aquella rubia había llegado a los corazones de los presentes, sintiendo seguridad en aquellas palabras. De algún modo estaban seguros de que, aquello se volvería realidad...

...

_—Oh, así que una alianza... interesante._

Pero así como la luz quería emerger, la oscuridad tenía un as bajo la manga.

* * *

Capítulo dos! Recién salidito del horno, si hay faltas de ortografía una disculpa u.u

¿Que os ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero sus comentarios :D

Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, eso me anima a continuar.

Reviews, PER FAVORE XD

Prometo que habrá romance.

Hasta el siguiente capítulo


End file.
